


David Dobrik Blurbs and One Shots

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: This is a collection of my David Dobrik and co. imagines, blurbs and one shots from tumblr. Some requested, some not. Mostly Natalie/David at this point, but will expand.





	1. Heartache and Hooking up on Valentines - David x Natalie

~•~•~•~•~•~

Natalie’s leaning back on David’s headboard, completely nude and sweaty, the man sitting next to her in the bed. There are several empty bottles of wine littering the room and they are drunk, with a capital D. Just two heartbroken best friends from small town Illinois nursing their wounds with expensive wine and sex in a multimillion dollar house in LA on Valentines Day.

The night had started as David’s pity party, but his situation was too close to home for Natalie.

David and Liza has been growing apart for the better part of a year, such busy, career driven people with different life goals. It was bound to happen. They held on as long as they could. They even tried changing up the aspects of their relationship towards the end; they’d agreed one night stands with other people were okay due to never being in the same state, let alone the same city. It made David uneasy, but he understood the practicality in it. So, they did; David only twice with some USC girls who didn’t know he was David Dobrik, and Liza a few times with random people in her work circle in New York.

That was the nail in the coffin for them though. Less than two months of that arrangement and they were done. David pretended he didn’t see it coming.

Natalie’s not so lucky.

See, Shawn and her had come up with the same agreement, given that he lives in Seattle and her in Hollywood, with neither seeing a change in that anytime soon due to their jobs. Much like with David and Liza, it made sense for them. It made sense for Natalie, until she saw how Dave was coming apart during the last couple of weeks with Liza. She caught him answering a question with, _No, I don’t have a girlfriend_ , before catching himself and playing it off as a joke.

No, he meant it, he just didn’t realize at the time.

Natalie realized it for her relationship when she noticed she’d started to cringe when Shawn’s name popped up on her phone, and how Shawn had stopped sending her random memes throughout the day. Yeah, they still ended conversations with _I love you_ , but it was an empty platitude. She wasn’t in love with him anymore, and she guessed Shawn felt the same with how often he was now taking advantage of their deal.

So, there she sat, with her newly single best friend, both drunkenly staring at the opposite wall, silent.

Its hard coming to terms with the fact that their first loves were gone. Really gone and no longer in love. It felt adult, the pain. And the wine worth thousands of dollars that David gets for free from companies trying to court him, tasted right on their palates.

Neither can say how they ended up here, drunk and naked. But it honestly felt right. They were off limits to each other while still with their exes, but that wasn’t really the case anymore. No, the second Natalie got drunk enough to realize she was done with Shawn, she pulled David on top of her, kissing him dirty with too much tongue and intent.

David’s only thought on the matter was, _finally_.

It started as a miserable Valentines Day, but he was determined to make it end blissfully, grabbing Natalie and pulling him onto his lap, ready for round three.

~•~•~•~•~•~

In the morning, they decide not to blame it on the wine or heartache. Because, honestly, that would be a blatant lie.

~•~•~•~•~•~


	2. Hate Comments - David/Natalie

~~~~

Being David’s live in assistant always brought a certain level of criticism and hate. She was used to it, mostly.

But the hate was different in the last couple of months. Without Liza by his side, the affair and cheating theories came. And with theories came every fan with an opinion about Natalie. It was too much. Especially when fans were now actively reaching out to her family and friends calling her a home wrecker and a whore who’s just using David for his clout and money.

It doesn’t help that Shawn believes them, he’s always disliked her arrangement with David. This was just the perfect excuse to finally end things in his eyes. Their relationship was a little strained over the last couple of months, but Natalie really didn’t see this coming. The simple text from her boyfriend of four years says,

**Yeah, I think I gotta listen to the chatter at this point. Have fun with your “best friend”, Nat. I hope he makes you as happy as I thought I did. Xx**

And then several, like 30, Snaps come rolling in of him at a club, sticking his tongue into whoever he could. She’s gutted, sitting in the living room, all her friends excitedly gossiping about Erin’s wedding and whether Matt was actually gonna go on a second date with Miranda Cosgrove. She needs to cry, but she won’t let that happen here. Zane is acting out how the girls will be clamoring for the bouquet, moving and tripping around clumsily for laughs, when Natalie quietly backs away and down the hall.

She’s two steps into her room, the door haphazardly shut behind her, when everything hits at once. The pain of losing her first love because she cares about her best friend she’s known for over ten years, the wounds left forever open from the public ripping her apart on the daily in the comment section, the anger at herself for somehow making all the wrong moves in life that lead her here. She catches the bed for support as her knees give out, and she collapses to floor, sobbing. It hurts all over.

Then there’s a weight behind her, arms curling around her frame and holding her. Natalie can’t be bothered by that though, succumbing to the grief and just crying on the floor, feeling like all breath has escaped her. She doesn’t get it, she doesn’t understand how she became such a bad person in such a short time. It’s all her fault, this is all on her. The guilt builds in her throat and she wants to vomit out her emotions so she doesn’t have to feel anymore.

There’s a steady chant of _I know, I know_ , behind her, the strong arms pulling her closer. The smell of the cologne David wears hits her nose and brings her back to her senses. His head is pressed along side hers, murmuring out soft words, rocking her gently.

The room is still as her crying evens out to just soft sniffles from the girl. She pushes out of his grasp and moves to lean on her bed, actively avoiding eye contact with David. Until he breaks the silence,

“I- I don’t know what’s happening right now. But, I have a feeling it has to do with all the shit you’ve been receiving the last couple of weeks. And, if you want me-“ he’s stammering out when she interrupts him.

“No. Well, yeah, it’s a part of it but,” she’s explaining, reaching behind her to feel around for her phone on the bed. When she finally pulls it back to her, she opens Shawn’s Snapchat stories and hands David the phone. His face slowly turns an angry red with each 10 second video, when she says, “Look at his text.”

She pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her head in her arms on top of them, tears still falling.

“That motherfucker… I could fucking kill him. Is he serious?” He asks the brunette, moving to sit beside her, leaning on the bed. She nods, head still down and lets out a broken laugh. It hurts David’s heart, the cynical, little laugh, and he thinks he could _actually_ kill the guy. “I- I didn’t know he felt… That’s not what we’re doing. I’m so sorry, Nat. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, none of this is. I’m just… a piece of shit, I guess,” she admits, pulling her head up and trying to wipe her tears and snot away with the sleeve of her Clickbait hoodie. David grows even more livid at that statement.

“Bullshit!” He explodes, causing the brunette to recoil back, “You have done nothing wrong but take a job and be my friend, Natalie. He’s the piece of shit; an insecure, douchebag, little dicked excuse of a boyfriend. And people online never know what they’re talking about. The fact that he listened to that shit just shows what a cunt he is. Fuck him, fuck the people online, fuck everyone. But not you, Nat. This isn’t fair… but it’s not your fault.”

Natalie sits and takes in his words. They’re hard to believe when everything else point to the opposite. But with the man she’s known for so long sitting there, hoping she takes in his words and believes them, she can start to get on board. She nods at him, eyes glassy and lets out a long held sigh.

“I tried so hard to not let the comments bother me. I tried _sooo_ hard to keep things going good with Shawn. I tried, David. I did,” she’s admitting, leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. She can feel him nod and murmur, _I know_.

Tears still fall, more space between each drop slipping down her face. She feels defeated, but David’s here and her friends are down the hall, and it hurts right now. But, she thinks she’ll be okay as long as she has this ramshackled village of people around her. She thinks about how lucky she is to have what she has. And how she’s not going to let any hateful person online or in her life take that away from her.

There’s pain right now, but not forever, she thinks. And that gives her enough hope to dry her tears fully, and quell the storm of sadness inside her.

~~~~


	3. Grammys After Party - David x Natalie

*****

David is scooping Natalie’s clumsy form into his Tesla. Being invited to a Grammys after party was so sick, and it looked like Natalie was going to be in the morning as well. Having just ended things with her boyfriend for good, she has taken tonight to get as drunk as possible. David, sober all the time anyway, was glad to be her designated driver and caretaker. She really did deserve the night out, she does so much for him and asks so little in return.

Who in their right minds would let Natalie slip through their finger? I mean, he’s been in love with her since high school and is well aware that she’s the perfect girl. When he packed up and moved to California, leaving behind Natalie was like leaving behind a piece of him. And the minute fame rolled in thick enough to dump a decent amount of money on his lap, he was flying the girl out, permanently.

His heart aches as he’s pulling the buckle around her body securing her safely. He’ll never stop loving her, she’s the epitome of good in the world to him. He also knows that right now is not the time in Natalie’s life to spring that on her. It isn’t fair to add that to what she’s going through. He’s felt like this for over five years, what’s a couple more months until she’s not nursing a broken heart.

When he rounds the car to take the driver seat, he sees the look Ilya’s giving him. He shakes his head and focuses on driving. Natalie’s light snuffles fill the car, and when David looks, she’s fast asleep in the backseat. It makes him smile softly.

“You gotta do something about it, Dave,” Ilya says quietly, “Am I gonna have to make moves to get you guys together again? I did it in high school, I’ll do it again. And I have money now. I’ll trick both your asses onto a flight to a honeymoon suite in Hawaii if I have to.”

That makes David laugh, Ilya’s been front row to his unrequited feelings for years. Even going as far as taking his time over their junior year to slowly manipulate Natalie into asking him to the dance; David was far to emotionally constitpated to let anything happen back then. Ilya had punched him so hard in the arm for foiling his long drawn out plan.

A trip to Hawaii with the girl sounds like heaven, but not now. It’s not the right moment and he knows it.

“Ilya, don’t do that. I- that’s not how this happens,” David explains, playing with his rings after switching his car over so he doesn’t have to focus on the road.

“Fine, but I’m giving you six months, tops. And then I’m sending her a singing telegram confessing your feelings. I don’t care if you never talk to me again, I’m fucking serious,” Ilya laughs out, drunk and honest. David knows he’ll do it, and is secretly glad for the motivation to get it done.

“Okay, deal. Just, fuck, drop it right now,” David hisses when the girl makes light sleep sounds and adjusts in her seat.

“Okay, okay,” Ilya backs off, hands in the air, surrendering to David, a cheesy smile across his face still. There’s a few longs moments where they move through the dark streets of Hollywood before Ilya makes one last remark.

“You know, you spend so much time taking care of her, I don’t think you noticed Nat drop her entire life back home to run out here and take care of _you_.”

And that statement sticks in David’s head all night, along side the images of the brunette asleep in his car like an angel.

He may have to move that six month deadline up a bit.

*****


	4. Rally - David x Natalie

——*——

It’s been two days since Shawn’s ‘ _best friend, I swear to god Nat, that’s all she is_ ’ texted her a picture of her boyfriend getting blown. By said ‘ _best friend_ ’. Only David knew what exactly happened. She spilled her guts, sobbing, while asking him for a couple days off. He offered to fly to Seattle and shoot Shawn in the dick with a paintball gun ‘til he can’t have kids. She declined that offer, even though a petty voice in her brain wanted him to do it.

She was wallowing in her misery. Natalie had tried so hard to make long distance work for them, but Shawn never trusted her situation with David. She should have seen this coming, his projections are obvious to her now. Her trust is shattered and she doesn’t know how to be a normal human anymore, the pain a steady weight in her chest.

She’s so loved though.

Corinna and Kristen had come by a day ago and ripped her away for a spa day. They knew she’d broken up with Shawn, but not the details. David had told them how upset Natalie was and they leapt into action. They made sure she was pampered, one glass after the other of champagne being served to her as she told them what happened. They’re so angry. Corinna’s face is red the entire time with empathy. Kristen looks like she’s on the verge of tears for her friend. It does make her feel better though, just knowing she isn’t alone.

Jason’s home when they drop her back off at David’s and he takes her aside and wraps her in a giant hug. She can’t help but to break down, crying tears into his shirt. He’s always felt like a surrogate dad out here in LA, and the bear hug he gives makes her feel safe. He goes on and on about how beautiful and wonderful she is, and how he never fucking liked that guy, she could do so much better. He’s describing Shawn’s worst features in hilarious detail, making her laugh. She’s thankful for the seemingly out of place older man; everyone says it’s weird that he’s always hanging around, but she appreciates him more than ever in that moment.

Joe slips into bedroom later that evening, with Jeff and Todd following behind. They sit on the floor next to her bed, slightly tipsy when they offer to fuck Shawn up. She laughs at them. It’s sweet the way they try to comfort her, not really knowing what to do. As they’re leaving, Joe pipes up, telling her he loves playing David’s stand-in assistant and to take however long she needs. He’s such a fucking liar, but she’s thankful for him.

She’s almost asleep, tears drying on her face when Ilya and Dima climb into her bed, wrapping around her like monkeys. Of course David flew them out. She wants to lecture him like she always does, ‘ _they have lives, David, you can’t just beckon them like servants_ ’, but she’s doesn’t, too grateful for their silent comfort and lack of questions. They just hold their childhood friend when her tears come back. Ilya caresses her hair, her head on his chest, while Dima rubs her back soothingly. She falls asleep in between them, sputtering out tiny gasps from crying.

She wakes the next morning and pries herself out from between the two of them. They adjust in their sleep on the bed and end up cuddling without her in the middle. She snaps a picture for future blackmail and makes her way to David’s room, to find it empty. It’s nine in the morning, the dude never wakes up this early.

She finds him in the kitchen, staring out into space, gears turning in his head. He mumbles a simple, _come with me_ and grabs her hand. He’s pulling her out to the garage and into the Tesla, when she comments,

“David, I can’t go anywhere. I’m not even dressed.” He doesn’t acknowledge her though, pushing her into the passenger seat and closing the door. He takes his place in the driver seat, pulling out of the garage and turning on self drive as soon as they hit the street. She notices his GPS location is just a big circle around the neighborhood, when he starts speaking.

“I don’t know how you’re feeling. This, this is not something I’ve never dealt with personally. I can’t help you, not like the others. And I’m sorry, Nat. I’m so fucking sorry. I hate seeing you cry, it breaks my fucking heart, and… I’m so sorry I can’t do anything for you. I just- I’m a bad friend and you deserv-“, he’s rambling wildly, tears welling in his big brown eyes, when Natalie cuts him off. She throws herself over the console and into her best friends arms.

“Shut up, Dave,” she says, holding his shocked form, “Just… shut up.”

After several moments he pushes into the hug, fully participating in it finally. She’s crying silently, tears rubbing into his neck where her head is buried. And David thinks maybe this is enough. Just being here is enough to help the girl he’s loved since high school, the girl he’ll probably always love. But that thought is irrelevant, because right now he just wants to help his friend.

So, when she finally pulls away from him and demands Chick-Fil-A for breakfast, he takes control of the car again and obeys, willing to do anything to make her feel better.

And, yeah, she assures herself, looking at the profile of the man who’s taken care of her since ninth grade, she is _very_ loved.

——*——


	5. Stressed - David x Natalie

~~~

Natalie has a tension headache that makes her want to rip her head off. It’s bad, the worst one she’s ever had. Her neck feels like she slept on it wrong, but for like 100 hours as opposed to 8. Her temples throb from the light of her room as she lays on her bed, eyes crinkled up in hopes of dispelling the pain.

It was Jonah’s stupid idea to park the mini-van in David’s living room, but somehow, she ended up planning and doing everything. It was such a last minute prank and it had her scrambling all day. She’s used to being busy, especially for the vlogs and it never bothered her. What bothered her was trying to find new distractions for David throughout the day.

He wanted to film with the squad at his house and do a bit with the flamethrower earlier this afternoon. So, Natalie had to pull every trick in the book to keep him away and he was ridiculously frustrated the whole damn time. It was all good after, he thought it was hilarious and got great footage for the next vlog. But dealing with a cranky David who’s not getting his way is a bitch.

She is exhausted and stressed, laying prone on her bed, trying to will away the pain and anxiety building in her. The day was done, the prank over and she still felt like shit.

That’s when David peeks his head in, finding her de-stressing the best she can.

“Hey, you okay Nat?” he asks, moving into her room fully.

She huffs a soft laugh, and opens her eyes the tiniest bit, “Yeah, just a headache. I’m good.”

“You don’t look good. You look like shit,” he replies, closing the door behind him and moving to sit next to her, one thigh half propped on the bed.

“Thanks Dave, you sure know how to make a girl feel better,” she mutters, looking to him with a small scowl. He smiles at her, just a little concerned for the woman below him. Her forehead was scrunched in pain and she looks unsettled over all. It makes him frown.

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Jonah was just an annoying piece of crap all day and now my head wants to explode. You should be linking _me_ in the description for that footage, really. He didn’t do shit today, except get in the way,” she admits, past the point of caring and frustrated from looking back at the amount of work she actually had to do for the man child.

“Yeah, I kinda figured. Jonah can barely tie his shoes without his mom’s help, let alone plan and execute something like this,” David laughs, reaching over to cup Natalie’s cheek in his large palm. He has such a soft look on his face that Natalie can’t help but grin up at him adoringly. He moves his hand back, fingers carding through her hair and beginning to knead the nape of her neck; her eyes slip closed, face loosening in relief. She could moan out loud from his ministrations, honest to god.

Then his touch is gone.

When she peeks an eye open, David is walking in long strides to flip off the lights in the room, plunging them in to darkness. He makes his way back and she can feel his weight dip the bed. She scoots over, moving to lay on her side facing him. Pulling her head into his chest, he digs both hands back into her hair, massaging her neck again. He smells like home and she can’t help nuzzling into him, breathing in deep.

“And I didn’t even thank you, did I?” He whispers, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his stomach, when he sighs out, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Nat.”

When she leans back to look at him, his hands stilling on her neck, she’s blown away by the adoration on his features. David can be recklessly one track minded, infuriatingly anal about his work and a little bitch sometimes, but he cares so much about her and really did appreciate all the ways she helped him. He was so soft and doting and kind with her. Her heart hurts with how much she loves him, and it makes days like this worth all the chaos. Natalie hopes the kiss she’s pushing up to pull him down into conveys that.

It does. But then again, every moment with her reassures David of that fact.

The kiss is just an added bonus.

~~~


	6. Backseat Buddies - David x Reader

~~~~~

“I need to let those other guys know who you belong to,” David growled into your ear.

It made you laugh out loud too hard for the moment. Cause, yeah… right. You’re gonna cancel Derek who likes the same bands as you and takes you out to concerts and, I don’t know, fucks you in a bed?! Or literally any of the other people you see on a semi-regular basis?

“Yeah, okay. That’s what this is,” you giggle out, grinding down on him in the backseat of his spacious Tesla. The denim is so thin between the two of you, he’s so hard.

His hands are gripping your hips like you’re the last piece of salvation he has, guiding them over his lap. He’s biting your neck hard enough to leave a significant mark for the next few days, when he growls around your skin, “We should really stop acting like this isn’t something.”

“You should really fuck me in something other than your car,” you tell him, hands curled in the back of his dark brown hair at the base of his neck. You’re reaching between your grinding hips to pull at his jeans, stil holding him close to your neck, his biting turned to kisses and licks. “Off. Get these off,” you mumble.

Impressively, David arches up, pushing you forward on top of him, and pulls his black jeans and matching boxer briefs down in one swoop. You assist, leaning back to push the clothing further down his legs. His cock, red and full, slaps onto his stomach and you just want to taste him for a moment.

But that moment passes when David’s palm comes up to your mouth and he languidly orders, “ _Spit_.”

How do you say no to that?

~~~~~


End file.
